


Well, This Is Something

by Vanilla_Phoenix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Pre/During Season 4, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Gays, Voltron Movie Night, Wall Pinning, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Phoenix/pseuds/Vanilla_Phoenix
Summary: Heard y’all were mad about Season 7Here’s some good ol’ fashioned Klance





	Well, This Is Something

"End training sequence."

Shiro's voice echoed in Keith's pounding ears as he doubled over, bracing the heels of his hands above his knees. His chest heaved as he heard a faint thud, and looking over, he saw that Pidge had collapsed out of exhaustion and dramatic effect. Both Hunk and Lance were leaning on separate walls for support and even Lance couldn't muster a triumphant expression.

"Good job guys, that's enough for today." Even Shiro sounded tired and somewhat tentative, seeming to realize he pushed the team too far. "Go get some rest and wash up, and you're all welcome to sleep in tomorrow. You've earned it." Pidge gave a single thumbs up, not moving from her position. Behind himself, Keith heard Lance give a halfhearted cheer, and didn't stop to hear anyone else before leaving. He only had two things on his mind right now: shower and sleep. His ears still ringing and arms heavy from his bayard, he barely registered Lance prattling on behind him. He was going on and on about some particularly fantastic move that he'd pulled during training and Keith just huffed in response. Did he ever run out of energy? He would seriously have to kill this guy if he wanted him to shut up. Lance's voice was muffled by Keith's pounding head, but it was starting to get under his skin. As it drilled into his head, now taking Lance's trademark teasing tone, Keith kept fighting back his anger. Not even thirty seconds after, he snapped, grabbing Lance's shoulders and shoving him against the wall with a sudden burst of energy. He saw Lance's eyes widen, now incredibly close to his face. Keith closed his eyes for a moment, breathing heavily as the anger and energy fled his body. It wasn't worth it. With that he let Lance go and stormed off, mumbling an unintelligible apology. As he walked away, Keith put a hand to his mouth, his mind still fuzzy and the memory of his actions just sinking in.

I didn't actually do that...did I?

 

-o0o-

 

Lance stood completely still, gaping after Keith's retreating back. A dark red blush was creeping up his neck as the last few moments played through his brain on a loop. There was no way that had actually happened. The moody, brooding, hotheaded Keith Kogane did not just pin him against the wall and kiss him. Lance blinked several times, as if to clear the fog from his head, his heart thumping rapidly. He could still feel Keith's lips, his hands gripping onto his shoulders, his body pressed up against him. His face now burning, Lance shook his head and hurried off to the showers, a small smile playing across his face. He had no idea where any of that had come from, but he couldn't help hoping it would happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> I’M BACK BABY! AND THIS TIME IT’S SERIOUS!
> 
> Sorry this opening is so short but more chapters are currently being worked on and will be out within a week or so!
> 
> To those who have read my work before, welcome back!


End file.
